custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vashkov
Vashkov, formerly Ikov was a Fa-Matoran from Arka Nui who was transformed into a powerful monster by the Kanohi Zutekhae. He was the arch enemy of Karael. Biography Creation Ikov was created alongside the island of Arka Nui, his homeland, as an experiment by the Great Beings into whether Matoran society would be able to exist. Where Irania Nui - another test island - was a success, Arka Nui was deemed a failure by allowed to continue its existence on Aqua Magna. Travel to Irania Nui Dissatisfied with his role in society, Ikov fled to Irania Nui. Upon arrival, he had an altercation with another Matoran on the Fe-Iarn Freeway, and fell nine hundred feet to what the public presumed was his death. Down in the Irania Nui underground, he developed a hatred for all Matoran, who he believed had cast him out and left him for dead. He emerged from the underground with a group of Skakdi, who had taken him prisoner. They underestimated his fighting ability and agreed to train him, and then took him with them into the Matoran Universe by way of an old portal once used by the Great Beings themselves. First transformation into Vashkov After leaving the Skakdi, Ikov travelled to Nepolius, where he found the Kanohi Zutekhae. He later made a deal with the Dark Hunters to bring them the Kanohi Zutekhae if they brought him Yezu, not understanding the geography of the Matoran Universe and that Irania Nui was not within their station. The Dark Hunters betrayed him and Ikov put on the mask. To his surprise it worked, giving him great strength against a far more powerful adversary. He killed Vanisher and drained his energy, transforming into Vashkov for the first time. After killing most of the Hunters on the island, Vashkov battled Covoc, a Toa of Stone. Covoc managed to release the Kanohi Zutekhae, and returned Vashkov to his Matoran form. He accompanied Covoc back to Irania Nui, which was to be the Toa's new home and the Fa-Matoran's prison. Fifty years later, he returned to Irania Nui, where the Kanohi Zutekhae was now being kept. He attacked Yezu and the Av-Matoran Karael. A week later, he became Vashkov again, this time permanently, and set out to murder Turaga Lome. He was stopped by Karael and Gelik, and was forced to retreat. As a form of revenge, he tried to kill Karael's girlfriend Mirtah, but she died of a foriegn poison before he could do so. Karael believed it was Vashkov. Later, Vashkov found a map to Onu-Iarn. Pursued by Karael, Katon and the Iarn Military, Vashkov made his way past the various traps, until he reached the main city. Abilities and Traits Indifferent to his work and to the other Matoran of Arka Nui, Ikov was never likely to have had a career in his homeland. His anger and hatred only developed during his time on Irania Nui, which twisted him into an uncaring, selfish being. He had always harboured grudges for the smallest wrongs done to him, and this quality was exacerbated by his transformation into Vashkov. It is unknown why the Zutekhae reacted so violently to his physiology, but it allowed him to use its power if he absorbed the energy of other beings to sustain himself. Doing so also gave Vashkov that beings powers and abilities. He gained the ability to fly, breathe underwater, and great strength and speed. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Ikov wore a powerless Kanohi Komau, the Mask of Mind Control. Wearing the Kanohi Zutekhae, the Mask of Victory, caused an unexpected reaction and altered his physiology - he could continue to use the mask if he absorbed the energy of others. After becoming Vashkov for the second time, the transformation became permanent and he no longer needed the Zutekhae. However, he still desired to use it, though it only made him victorious when it felt like doing so, which got more and more rare as time went on, to the point where it granted him no power at all. Trivia *Ids5621 voices Vashkov in Karael's Blog but edited with sound editing software. Appearances *''Land of the Dark Hunters'' (First Appearance) *''Karael's Blog'''' '' *''Fight...Flight...Jadax!'' (Mentioned only) Category:Matoran Category:Ihu Category:Magnetism Category:Fa-Matoran